dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Rain
" i know this isn't fit me at all, but people deservs a second chance, you know. " -Olivia to her father Olivia is one of the students in Greenville Academy, she's reconsidered as a new student at the Greenville Academy, she got a talent in her wind-magic skill, also she don't thinks her past is sad or something like that also she thinks that her past doesn't bothers her at all, even though her past makes her have a dark side named Olive, a dark side that makes her being called psychopath. Appearance Olivia has pink twintailed hair and well-white skin like an American, her eyes color was light-blue like an emerald color, her height was 154 cm and her weight was 45 kg. When she was in her dark mode, Olive, her eyes becoming red and her hairs becoming black. Personality Olivia is a quite person, doesn't talk to much, but, when she interested at one person, she becaming a talkactive person towards the someone that makes her curious, she's a typical tsundere, Olivia likes to acting like she's not a tsundere, that's why she never admitted that she's a tsundere. of course, this is one of the reasons that she's becaming a quiet person. Olivia likes bubblegum so bad, she once admitted that she can't live without eating bubblegum once per-day. Her dark side or her other personality, Olive, is really different then her real personality, Olive is really like to talk, she doesn't even interested to someone, not even once, she's a yandere and she admitted it, she really like knife, espicially when the knife has been used to killing, she licks the knife everytime she met a person, the first sentence that she always she said when she met a person at the first time is " want me to kill you now or later? ". Background When Olivia was 5 years old, she live with her parents, like her personality said, she often eating bubblegums, she won't obey her parents said, until that time, she get out from the house to buy some bubblegums that she likes to eat, right at the time when she walks passing the forest, she met two peoples who want to kidnap her, she fought the kidnapper back seriously, without no mercy, right at the moment when the kidnapper want to stab her, her eyes turned red and her hair turned into black, she grab the kidnapper hand with her left hand and take the knife with her right hand as she killed both of them with the smile knife that she holds, spontaneously, she licks the blood at the knife, it makes her red eyes brighter as she walking to the shop, after she met all the peoples at the shop, she kills all of them with the little knife that she bring when she kills those two kidnappers, after killing those, she go away from the shop, walks to her house in satisfication, but in the middle of the way, she regain conciusness and returning back to her normal personality, she surprise when she see her body is covered by blood, the fresh blood that she got from killing peoples, arrived at her home, her parents calling her monster after seeing her body that covered by blood and telling her to go out from her house, she walked away from her house while crying silently, while walking, she met a boy who seems understanding her, he said that he have a power that almost like her, but, it's not too brutal like her does, the person who founds her taking care of her, explaining and telling her how to control her power, when she was 15 years old, the person who taking care of her told her to go to the Greenville Academy. Abilities *Vaildyeck This is her power that makes her eyes turned red and her hairs turned black, it's only got activated when she kills something, and if she kills another thing when her eyes turned red, she got stronger, of course, everytime she kills something, her time becoming Olive decreasing. *Baburupoketto This is a skill that she often using for picking some bubblegums without paying, this skill of hers can take anything with her as long she said that while grabbing the thing that she want to picked it up, also, if she want to make it reappeared, she must say it once again. *Tyclonetic This skill has a power that can summon a tornado, a big tornado, she rarely uses this skill because she knows that it will shows a big damage. *Wireikidetic This skill can controls the wind to moving slowly nor fastly, this skill can make her control clouds as well. Relatives *Historia Rain Mother-Unknown: she is the one who called her daughter a monster first, she's a half-British and half-Japanese, she likes to teaching Olivia how to speak Japanese. *Joseph Rain Father-Unknown: he is the one who following Olivia mother calling her monster, even though, at first, he called his daughter with Olivia when she met her while she's being covered by blood, he's Half-Germanian and Half-British, he often teaching Olivia how to speak and write in Germanian, like her mother. *Rei Takamatsu Friend-Alive: Rei's the most special person in the world for Olivia, because he is the one who picked Olivia when she being throwed out by her parents and the one who recommending Olivia to go to the Greenville Academy, and he's being really nice towards Olivia. he has the same power like Olivia, but his power doesn't strong enough like Olivia. Quotes *" i am bored, tsk. " - to herself *" i can't live without bubblegum, really, i'm serious. " *" Hei, Rei, do you have any bubblegums with you? " -to Rei Trivia *She got a title "Super High-School Level Wind-Controller" *Her birthdate and her birthplace was 21 December, America *Her gender was female. *Sometimes, she uses her skill to make the bubblegum that she blow growed bigger *She likes to read some novels like Kagerou Days, Accel World, Sword Art Online, etc. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Female